The William-Jones Hunters
by FangirlSpotted
Summary: It's Supernatural with a Hetalia spin. Season 1:Matthew William-Jones tried to live a normal life by going to Stanford to become a doctor, but his older brother Alfred comes into his life to tell him that their father is missing. Now the two brothers are looking for their absent father and the demon that killed their mother. One things for sure- this isn't a normal road trip.
1. Pilot Pt 1

**Pilot **

**Part 1**

* * *

Winona walked into her baby boys bedroom while holding her oldest, Alfred. "Say goodnight to your little brother." She set the 4 year old down and watched with amusement as he bend down to give his little brother a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Matt," he said. Matt was cooing and smiled at his older brother. "Can't I play with him for a little bit Momma?"

"I don't think so." John popped in the nursery. Alfred ran to his father and latched on to his leg. "Do you think Matthew is ready to kick a football yet?" He asked as he lifted his oldest.

Alfred giggled. "Silly Daddy, no! He's too small."

John nodded and looked to Winona. "You can go catch on your beauty sleep. I'll be with Alfred watching some Doctor Who." The Native American women nodded.

"Alright," she agreed. When she walked past John she leaned in a whispered in his ear, "I do hope we can have things done when you get to bed." Then saunter away leaving a sputtering husband and a confused child. The rest of the family left, leaving a cooing Matt staring at his slowly spinning mobile, the ticking of the clock seemed as if it were soothing Matt to sleep. It went like that for a while until both the clock and the mobile abruptly stopped.

* * *

Winona was awoken by the sound of tears coming from the baby monitor. She looked to the other side of the bed hoping she could send John there but found it empty. She got up and sort of wobbled to Matthew's nursery, where she saw a figure of a man standing over Matt's crib. "John?" she asked, still groggy with sleep. The man, who Winona couldn't really get a good look at in the dark, turned to the side and shushed her. "Okay," she said, assuming it was her husband.

Winona walked downstairs to get a glass of water, but stopped at the end of the staircase. The T.V. was playing a Doctor Who marathon, and resting and the chair was none other than Alfred and..._John_.

"Oh god," she strained out and ran up to Matt's room. When she got there the man was still standing next to Matt's crib, and he turned his attention to the Native American women.

A scream woke John and Alfred. "Stay here," John warned and ran to the nursery. When he got there the only thing he saw out of place was that the door to the baby's room was open. Other than that, Matt was cooing contently in his crib. The American sighed as he walked to the crib and stroked his son's head. "Your Mom must have found a spider, mm?"

A few drops of...something fell into Matthew's crib. John was confused and lightly dabbed his fingers in the drops. Blood; much to John's horror. Against his will, John looked up the ceiling. What he saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Winona was up there. Her brown hair splayed around her and a large blood stain on her white nightgown. She looked even more terrified then John felt and looked like she was trying to say something before she was consumed by flames. John screamed out, "Winona!" But knew it was too late.

"Daddy?!" Alfred was in the room, wide blue eyes filled with fear.

John grabbed the wailing baby and handed him to his oldest. "Take your brother outside and run as fast as you can! Go!" Alfred bolted out of the burning house and didn't stop until he was on the front lawn.

"It's okay Mattie," Alfred whispered. Even though it didn't feel okay.

* * *

**A/N**: I know I'm suppose to be working on _The United States of Native America_, but this wouldn't leave me alone. You can deduce who everyone is. Plus, I've seen fanart of these two, but not fanfiction. Plus, I've been planning this for a while. I have an ask blog for these two, and if you want to know just pm me. Okay, lets go on to chapter 2.

**EDIT 6/25/2014:**

Okay, so I changed who the parents are. Winona is suppose to be Native America (original, right?) and John...for some reason I imagine Chris Evens. IDK. The reason I changed it was because I have plans for Arthur and Marianne. Oh, and I ain't changing the Doctor Who bit.


	2. Pilot Pt 2

Pilot Ep 1 Pt 2

**Stanford University**

**Present Day**

A women dressed in a nurse costume that showed off her...tracts of land walked into the living room of her dingy apartment. "Matt, we have to hurry," She said while putting on earrings. "We were suppose to be there fifteen minutes ago."

A blonde young man with curly hair stuck his head out of the doorway and looked annoyed. "Do I have to?" He asked in a whisper.

Irina smiled at her boyfriend. "Da, you must go out and be social. It will be fun!" She said in a thick Ukrainian accent. Irina's eyes scanned over Matt. "Where is your costume любов?"

Matt smiled sheepishly as he walked to her. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

* * *

Music played in a bar that was decorated with Halloween decorations. At a table where Matt, Irina and some other dude that was dressed like a sea monster were toasting. "To Matt, who scored a high score on his L-Sat!" Irina said excidedly as the three clinked their shots of vodka.

Matt blushed and tried to hide it. "It's not that big of a deal Irina."

Said women rolled her eyes. "Do not act so humble sunflower, you have a score of 174."

The Sea-Monster dude laughed. "That's good."

"It's a scary grade."

The man walked around the table and sat himself next to Matt. "Well Matt, you're going to be first-round draft pick. You could go to any medical school that you want to!"

The Canadian's face got redder. "I've actually got an interview here on Monday. If all goes well, I think I have a chance of being here next year."

"Do not worry Matt. You will do great." Irina smiled at Matt, who only nodded.

"So how does it feel to be the Golden Boy in your family?" Sea-Monster asked.

Matt hesitated with his answer. "They don't know."

"Why not? I would be gloating!"

"Because we aren't the Bradys." Matt just wanted the topic to be over. Luckly Sea-Monster changed the subject.

"I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" The couple both denied the offer and were quiet until he left.

"Really, I am very proud of you." Irina said and held his hand. "You are going to, as they say here, knock them dead on Monday."

Matt grinned at his girlfriend. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and Burn." She giggled.

Matt was awoken due to a crash he heard in the living room. Quietly, he checked by the doorway to his bedroom to see if you could see anything out of place. The string that pulled down the window shade was swinging, even though there was no window open. The floorboards creaking made the blonde extra cautious and he didn't move until he saw a shadow on the door walk past. Matt jumped into action and quietly ran to the room the intruder was in. He waited until the intruder walked out to try and take the man down.

The man, however, grabbed his arm and spun him around. Matt was trying to regain his balance when the man kicked him again. Kicks and punches flew and it didn't stop until the man pinned him down and laughed. "Woah dude! Easy!"

Matt breathed heavily. "Alfred?" He asked shocked. Alfred chuckled at his little brother. "You scared the crap out of me."

"That' because you're outta practice bro." When he said that, Alfred was the one pinned to the ground. "Or maybe not. Get off me." Matt patted his arms and let Alfred get up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a coke," Alfred informed and looked around the room. "Or a beer. Whichever comes first."

Matt was about to slap him when the lights turned on. "Matt?" Irina was standing in the doorway, now very much awake as she spotted the two.

"Oh um, it's okay. Alfred, this is my girlfriend Irina." He introduced, well to aware that his brother was staring at his breasts.

"Your brother Alfred?" Irina asked in shock.

"I love the Smurfs." Alfred pointed out to Irina's shirt. "Ya know, I hope you're well aware that you are _way_ out of my brothers league."

Irina looked confused. "I'm going to go put something on."

"No, no, no...I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," Alfred winked and walked back to Matt. "Anyways~ I gotta borrow your boyfriend here; talk about some private family business, but nice meeting you."

Matt was annoyed by now. "No," he declared and walked to his girlfriends side. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of her."

Alfred nodded. "Okay, um...Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"He's working overtime on a 'Miller Time' shift. He'll be back again sooner or later." Matt dismissed.

The American smirked. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Alfred danced a little victory dance in his head when his brother asked his girlfriend to excuse them.

* * *

This was suppose to be longer, but I wanted this chapter in so I can at least start working on a Whotalia fanfiction which, surprise, has Al in it. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing on my last chapter, and I hope that you can review on this one too. Okay, stay safe and watch out for any monsters.


	3. Not an Update

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-align: center;"strongHey guys. This isn't an update. Sorry about that. I'm just here saying that this is going to be on hiatus for a bit. I'm going to rewrite this. I'm just replacing some characters. New one should be up by next week, maybe? Again, sorry and thanks for sticking by./strong /p 


End file.
